


Komorebi

by ryukita



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, akechi goes to kosei, they're just really gay okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukita/pseuds/ryukita
Summary: Akechi considers his thoughts to be organized and orderly. It doesn't help when Yusuke completely takes over that order.





	Komorebi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackPencilKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPencilKitten/gifts).



> Minor spoilers for the 6th Palace ahead!
> 
> This ship really needs more love above everything. Most of all, I want to show Nia appreciation for everything they do. I'm proud of you for surviving the week, Nia! I'm sorry this took so long to come out, but I hope it serves as a pick-me-up for you and that you enjoy it!
> 
> (oh worm)

To put it in simple terms, Akechi is overwhelmed.

It was a large load to carry with his job as a detective, be a TV personality, and keep up with schoolwork all at once, not to mention daily obligations, such as eating and sleeping. Joining the Phantom Thieves only added more weight to the pack, and he was struggling to carry it all. 

However, no human being can manage all of those things in the short 24 hours of each day. As a result, he's falling behind on his schoolwork, and his sleeping and eating schedule has degraded more severely than the low level it was already at.

This is the situation Akechi finds himself pondering over instead of doing his art homework. He had remained on the Kosei campus in an attempt to soak in a sense of urgency and focus, but instead is drowning in his thoughts.

He can't help but glare at the paper, though he wishes he could glare at himself. Self hatred begins to settle in his chest. This is his fault, after all. He sighs as he lets his face plant into the table.

“Akechi?”

The familiar smooth voice prompts said detective to lift his head and identify the perpetrator.

“Ah, Kitagawa. Good afternoon.” Akechi stands from his seat, smoothing down the wrinkles of his coat. One of his TV smiles is etched across his face.

Yusuke adjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder. “Good afternoon, Akechi. I didn't anticipate seeing you here.” He tilts his head, as if questioning him.

Akechi glances down at his papers, his smile faltering slightly. “Yes, I decided to stay here to do my homework.” He looks back up at the other. “And you? Are you going somewhere?”

Yusuke shakes his head. “I am heading to my dorm, so as long as Akira does not summon us to the hideout.”

Akechi nods, recalling facts about Yusuke. Lived on campus, lively, an art student-

Wait. An art student.

“Actually, Kitagawa.” Akechi catches Yusuke’s attention before he can walk off. “Would you mind helping me with my art homework?”

The artist blinks at him, surprise crossing his features. “May I ask why? You are a year my senior, as well as an Ace Detective. You must be well versed in your education, are you not?”

Akechi tugs at the end of one of his gloves, feeling some sense of vulnerability. “I don’t understand what the assignment is asking of me. If you are busy, then please don't worry about it.”

Yusuke narrows his eyes at the brunet, as if assessing him. “Very well. Please, follow me.” He spins on his heel and begins walking back.

“Hey!” Akechi scrambles to collect all of his things in his arms before rushing to catch up. He fumbles with the various papers in his arms, struggling to organize them. “Kitagawa, I need a second to collect myself.”

Yusuke doesn't slow down; if anything, his pace picks up in speed. “The faster we arrive at my dorm, the more depth I can put into my explanations.”

Akechi lets out an exasperated sigh, trying to keep up while holding everything. 

The two quickly make it to the dorms, and make it to the elevators. Akechi can't help the small feeling of excitement blooming in his chest. Elevators had always soothed him and brought him back down to earth.

Yusuke can't know that. It’s time to put on his cool and professional mask.

The elevator doors slide open and the pair walk in, quickly getting up to the third floor where Yusuke resided. The detective has an internal celebration over getting to ride the elevator.

“I’ve never been inside these dorms…” Akechi murmurs, scanning their surroundings as they step out of the elevator.

“There’s not much to explore in the buildings, but the rooms are quite nice.” Yusuke removes the ring of keys from his pants as he approaches his dorm. He picks out the correct key and inserts it into the lock to unlock and open the door.

Akechi was already expecting something, but seeing Yusuke’s room blows his something out of the water.

Colors are the first thing that hits his eyes, and he quickly relates them to paintings. Several painting are spread around the walls of what seemed to be a living room of sorts. All the paintings are aligned perfectly and organized in a certain pattern that appealed to the eye.

Next to that was a kitchen, and there was a small hallway with three doors. Overall, it is a polished, yet vibrant abode.

“Wow. I do enjoy the design of your home.” Akechi murmurs as he takes off his shoes.

Yusuke beams at that, a smile finding its way onto his lips. “Thank you. I take great care in ensuring that the decoration is as aesthetically pleasing as possible.” He sets down his bag and takes his shoes off.

Akechi takes the time to finally organize his things and set his suitcase down. “I don’t wish to take up your time, so we can start now, correct?” He looks up at Yusuke and catches the glimpse of his smile.

For a reason unknown to him, Akechi couldn't help but stare. He had always acknowledged Yusuke as pretty, but the fact is hitting him again.

He shakes his head and turns his gaze away. Now isn't the time for that.

“Ah, yes.” Yusuke turns toward Akechi. “What is your assignment, exactly?”

“Uh-” Akechi rummages through his papers for a moment to pull out the assignment. “I have to paint something in the… “Art Nouveau” style.” He has no idea what that is, but he isn’t going to flat out say that.

“Ah! A lovely selection. I suppose you are to replicate the style without the use of fire? Perfect-” Yusuke walks off without notice, but quickly returns with a small canvas and paints.

“Now, the style is revolved around tube lining. This is when…” Yusuke keeps talking and explaining, but Akechi finds himself lost in his thoughts again.

He notices the certain passion in Yusuke’s eyes when he's talking, how strands of his hair fall into his face and how he pushes them back into their perfect framing position, how the corners of his lips are slightly turned up, as if suppressing a smile-

“...Used in pottery and…”

Akechi blinks, surprised with himself. Why is he taking note of all of this now? It must be… Because he's a detective. Yes, as a detective, he needed to take in every detail about the person before him. He settles with that conclusion.

“... Glossy. With that explanation in mind, let us begin.” Yusuke finishes, looking at the brunet expectantly.

 _Shit. I wasn't listening._ Akechi smiles and nods. “Of course!” He turns to the canvas and picks up the paintbrush Yusuke had selected for him. What did he say? Tube lining? Pottery…?

Akechi dips his brush in the green and makes a squiggly line.

Yusuke makes a thoughtful hum behind him. “I see where you are attempting to start, but it may be easier if you create the outline of the design. Excuse me.”

Akechi barely has time to process that before he feels something warm pressed up to his back and his paintbrush is suddenly gone from his hand-

Yusuke is pressed up behind him.

Akechi’s brain shuts down for a few moments as he focuses on how Yusuke feels against his back. A slim figure, but still… Built? How? 

Akechi barely processes that Yusuke is talking and painting the outline for him. His hair is brushing against Akechi’s ear and it tickles, but it feels as smooth as it looks.

“...Like so.” Yusuke pulls the paint brush back, having finished the outline. “It should be less difficult with this to start with.”

Akechi does his best to compose himself, wondering what is going on with him today. He decides to blame it on his overall level of stress. “I see. Thank you.”

Yusuke gives a hum, handing the paint brush back to Akechi. He moves away, leaving Akechi with a small feeling of remorse at the loss of warmth. 

The rest of the session is relatively uneventful, though the detective couldn’t remove the odd yearning for Yusuke’s warmth once again. He does his best to suppress it, and he manages to complete his assignment.

Akechi walks out with his finished assignment and all his belongings. He turns around to face Yusuke, smiling. “Thank you very much for your help. I will repay you for this.”

Yusuke’s gaze softens, and he smiles. “You're welcome. Please have a good rest of your day.” And the door closes.

Yusuke becomes the subject of his thoughts more often than not that day. Sometimes it’d be about his smooth voice, others about his gentle smile, still others about his chest, as much as he didn't want to think about that.

He finds himself wondering how exactly he is going to repay the artist. He ends up slipping the topic by Akira during one of his visits to Leblanc.

“Try food.” Akira answers simply with a shrug.

Akechi considers the idea for a few moments, and the more he thinks about it, the better it sounds. He did recall the artist starving himself for the sake of obtaining materials…

He quickly finishes up his coffee and thanks Akira before he leaves. He pulls out his phone to send a text out to Yusuke.

 **Akechi:** _Good evening, Kitagawa._

It takes a few minutes for his phone to vibrate, signalling a response.

 **Yusuke** : _Good evening, Akechi. Is something wrong?_

Akechi blinks down at the text. Why would he assume something was wrong?

 **Akechi:** _No, everything is fine. I wish to repay you for your assistance the other day._

 **Yusuke:** _I appreciate the gesture, but it is not necessary._

 **Akechi:** _I insist. I was thinking I’d take you to get crepes at the underground mall in Shibuya._

 **Yusuke:** _I accept._

That was quick.

 **Akechi:** _Great! Does this Sunday work for you?_

 **Yusuke:** _I do believe my schedule is clear._

 **Akechi:** _It’s settled, then. I’ll see you then._

 **Yusuke:** _See you._

Akechi releases a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Somehow, this makes him feel lighter in a way. He slips his phone back in his pocket, a certain warmth seeping in his chest.

The rest of the week drags by slower than it usually does. He recalls a saying that time moves slower when one is anticipating something, but he had never believed it. Until now, that is.

Akechi could not comprehend his own feelings on why he is looking forward to the outing as much as he is. So, like he tends to do with his feelings, he pushes them off and locks them away.

However, as time operates, Sunday finally arrives. Maybe it’s just his imagination, but he takes just a bit more time fixing his appearance before heading out.

The previous night, the two had agreed to meet up in front of the crepe shop at 2 o’clock sharp. This is why Akechi leaves his apartment at approximately 1:36PM.

The train ride is about 15 minutes, and, combined with the walking, Akechi arrives at 1:58PM. This is ideal, as he is accustomed to showing up early to a given meeting time.

Yusuke, however, does not seem to extend the same courtesy. He approaches Akechi at 2:07PM, right when the detective is worrying that something happened to the artist.

“My apologies for my tardiness. I did not have enough funds to pay the train fare, so I got off a stop early and walked.” Yusuke seems to be slightly out of breath, but composes himself in a way to feign neutrality.

“Ah, it’s alright. I didn't mind waiting.” Akechi smiles reassuringly, adjusting one of his cuffs. “Shall we go?”

Yusuke doesn't respond, his gaze raking Akechi’s form once. It gives the brunet a certain tight feeling, especially when their gazes meet again.

“You're wearing the same suit as always.” Yusuke states bluntly, almost as if he’s disappointed.

Akechi is taken aback back that tone of voice. He looks over Yusuke’s outfit- A silver jacket with a shirt and dark jeans. Casual. He blinks at him for a moment before quickly regaining himself, chuckling. 

“I had business to attend to before this, and I came straight here after it.” He lies. He couldn't let him know that his wardrobe primarily consists of duplicates of his signature suit.

Yusuke accepts the explanation with a nod, and he turns. “Let us go, then.” He walks into the crepe shop.

Akechi follows close behind, observing their surroundings as they enter. Admittedly, he has only been to this shop once, and he could recall the food being satisfactory, as well as affordable.

That brings a concern to mind; Yusuke didn't intend to pay, did he? Akechi already brought enough money to help pay, but after his delay with the train, he has more incentive to pay.

“Get any one you want. I’ll pay.” Akechi walks to stand beside Yusuke, who is looking over the menu over their heads.

“Are you sure? I brought the last of my savings to pay.” Yusuke brings his questioning gaze down to the detective, as if he didn't believe him.

“Yes, I’m sure. I am here to repay you for your kindness and help, aren't I?” 

“...” A small smile tugs at Yusuke’s lips, and he chuckles gently. “Thank you.”

That soft look does things to Akechi. His heart feels as though it swells, and he feels an unfamiliar warmth in his fingertips. “You're welcome.” His tone manages to mask these foreign feelings well enough.

Yusuke returns his gaze back to the menu. “I believe I will try the green tea flavor. Green tea on its own is exquisite, so it must be better in a crepe.”

Akechi lets out a small laugh. “I like your reasoning.” 

“Thank you. What will you be ordering?”

“Hm…” Akechi briefly skims over the options, putting a hand to his chin. “I think just a chocolate crepe. You can't go wrong with a classic.”

Yusuke nods thoughtfully. “And your reasoning is agreeable as well.”

The brunet can’t help another laugh, though this one feels different than the laughs he brings onto TV. This feels genuine.

The two wait on the short line to place their order, then walk over to the waiting area.

“There are less people here than anticipated.” Yusuke notes, looking around.

Akechi looks around with him, humming in acknowledgement. “I take it most people would rather stay inside than go out in this cold weather.”

Yusuke tilts his head, a pensive look crossing his face. “I find the cold to be pleasant. It is stimulating, and the winter is often associated with more meaningful themes.”

Akechi smiles. “How fitting, considering your Persona has mainly ice skills.”

“I suppose that’s true. Perhaps it reflects my preference for the winter?”

“Your reasoning is sound.”

Yusuke chuckles, shaking his head lightly. “Is this something that will occur often?”

“That would be nice.”

The number for their order is called out, and Yusuke picks up their tray. He brings it over to a table that Akechi had grabbed.

Crepes are distributed, and the two fall into a silence as they take the first bite out of their crepes.

“Do you like yours?” Akechi asks after a few bites.

Yusuke holds up a finger to signify he needs a second to swallows, and he speaks once his mouth is clear. “I do. The usual bitter taste of green tea is mixed with the sweetness that crepes seem to have, and it brings quite an interesting flavor. And yours?”

“It’s very good. As I predicted, they didn’t go wrong with a classic.”

“Oh? May I have a taste?”

Something about that makes his heart jump. If Yusuke took a bite from where Akechi already took a bite, didn’t that make it an indirect kiss? He doesn’t understand why he’s worrying about this, but here he is.

Regardless, the innocent look on Yusuke’s face is enough reason to nod and hold his crepe out to him.

Yusuke leans forward and snags a bite right from where Akechi had just bitten. He hums as he chews, as if observing the flavor. He swallows and nods. “You were correct. The sweetness is delightful.”

Akechi smiles, shooing his previous thought from his mind. “Isn’t it?” He chuckles lightly, putting a hand over his mouth as he does so.

The artist holds out his own crepe to Akechi, tilting his head. “Would you like a taste of mine?”

Akechi couldn’t help but wonder if he is doing this on purpose. Though, he does have a sense of innocence to him… It’s endearing.

Wait.

The detective distracts himself by smiling and accepting the offer. He takes a small bite out of the crepe, focusing on how the new flavor spreads in his mouth.

“It is as you said. Bitter, yet sweet. It’s an interesting dynamic.” Akechi gives his seal of approval.

Yusuke nods and pulls his crepe back to take another bite out of it. 

Akechi finds himself staring. He wonders how Yusuke’s hair always stays framed in place so perfectly, or how he looks graceful even when he’s just eating a crepe.

A silence settles over them for a few minutes as they finish their crepes up.

Yusuke dabs his mouth with a napkin, settling it down slowly, as if in thought. “You know, I did not expect for you to keep your word in repaying me for helping you with your art assignment. I… Am grateful for this opportunity.” He looks up to meet Akechi’s gaze. “I feel as though we have grown closer.” He smiles, something that makes Akechi’s heart clench.

Akechi is stunned for a few moments. He’s amazed at how genuine Yusuke sounded, a sense of gentle happiness. It warms him to his very core, and he can’t help a smile of his own. “Yes, I agree. I am very happy that you agreed to this outing, you’re very interesting to spend time with.”

Yusuke seems relieved to hear that, and he rises from his seat. “Shall we go, then?” He picks up his trash.

Akechi stands up as well, crumpling up his wrapper. “Let’s. I’ll walk you to the Station Square.”

The taller male quirks a brow at him. “Are you not going there as well?”

Akechi laughs. “You caught me, I am. I’ll still be walking you there.” He focuses his gaze on Yusuke’s and meets his eyes.

He can’t help but notice that his pupils are dilated. His heart drops- One of the things dilated pupils mean is pain.

_Is Kitagawa in pain just being with me?_

The two throw their garbage away and make their way out of the shop and out of the mall. The walks is silent, and to Akechi, it’s tense. His eyes… His dark, alluring eyes-

The two make it up the stairs to the square and slowly come to a stop. Yusuke turns toward Akechi, fixing the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

“Thank you again for this. I enjoyed myself.” Yusuke smiles softly at Akechi.

The brunet can feel almost all of his worries melt away with just that smile. Almost. “You’re very welcome. I will see you around campus, then.”

“See you.” Yusuke’s voice is incredibly soft, softer than Akechi has ever heard it.

It sticks. Or rather, Yusuke sticks. 

Akechi finds the artist intruding on his thoughts more times than he’d like to admit. He spaces out more often, thinking about the several entrancing features he has and how he longs to see those features again, preferably up close.

However, two worries poke at his mind. The first is that they indirectly kissed. Technically. Maybe. He doesn’t understand why this worries him as much as it does, but it floats and bounces around the walls of his mind constantly. He even wonders what it would feel like to directly kiss…

Perhaps he knows why he’s fretting over this so frequently. However, that doesn’t mean he has to accept it.

The second worry is the dilated pupils. As a detective in the police force, Akechi most often associated dilated pupils with either shock or pain. There was nothing for Yusuke to be shocked at in the moment, so the logical conclusion is that he was in pain. Unless he had a physical injury that he failed to inform Akechi about, it must be because of Akechi himself.

The thought makes him sick. It’s conflicting and he wishes to will it away, but his mind seems to be working against him. Part of him wants to see Yusuke again, but did he really want to bring the same pain to him?

Nothing makes sense. The facts lied out before him don’t line up and he wants answers, yet he doesn’t.

It must be a miracle that Akechi’s phone buzzes about a week later, and it’s a text from none other than the man tormenting his thoughts. He unlocks his phone to view the message.

 **Yusuke:** _Good afternoon, Akechi. I hope I am not interrupting your work, but you have been the main basis for my thoughts the days following our outing. It has been the main source of my artistic inspiration, but it has not proven fruitful. I request a meeting with you at my dorm if it does not interfere with your busy schedule._

Akechi blinks down at the text. Yusuke actually wants to hang out with him.

Why aren’t the facts lining up?

 **Akechi:** _It depends on when you wish to meet._

 **Yusuke:** _Now, preferably_.

Akechi glances at the paperwork in front of him. He could finish this later, right?

 **Akechi:** _Luckily for you, my schedule is open at this time._

 **Yusuke:** _Excellent. I will be waiting._

The brunet lies back, staring at the wall. Why did he agree to that? He wonders if he’s feeling ill and if he should cancel on Yusuke so he doesn’t catch this disease as well.

That doesn’t stop him from checking his appearance in the mirror, putting his shoes on, and walking out the door of his apartment.

The entire trip there is Akechi attempting to analyze the situation and failing. If Yusuke is in pain because of him, then why is he inviting him over? What are they going to do when he arrives? He’s the one on Yusuke’s mind?

The latter thoughts makes his chest feel fuzzy, and that’s when he knows he has to shut out his thoughts. He instead focuses on not being recognized as he gets to Kosei’s campus.

Akechi could only vaguely remember which dorm is Yusuke’s, so he sends him a text as he walks to the dorm building. He gets an instant response and gets into the elevator. It eases his mind for the time he’s there.

This should be fine. This is Yusuke, he’s kind, gentle, and radiant, he wouldn’t do anything.

With that in mind, Akechi gets out of the elevator and knocks on the door. He only gets to knock once before the door flies open, revealing Yusuke.

“Ah, Akechi. Please, come in.” The blue-haired male steps to the side to make way for Akechi, who gives him a thanks as he steps inside and takes his shoes off.

An inspection of his surroundings provides the same results as his first visit. Nothing has changed, except there seem to be a significant increase of sketchbooks stacked around.

“Let us get straight to the point, then.” Yusuke catches Akechi’s gaze more intensely than he’s held it before. “As I mentioned in text, you have been the subject of many of my artistic endeavours as of late. However, they all fail to capture your essence.”

“H-Huh?” Akechi blinks at him, trying to process all of this information as factual. “I don’t quite understand-”

“Then, please look here.” Yusuke quickly walks over to pick up one of the sketchbooks. He hands it to the detective, looking at him expectantly.

Akechi accepts the book and hesitantly opens it. The first page, as he anticipated, is a sketch of himself smiling. He flips the page and there’s another drawing of him with his hand on his chin. The next is his full body, sitting on the couch. He starts flipping through the pages faster, all drawings having him as the muse.

In fact, the entire sketchbook is filled with drawings of him, some with multiple to a page. He can’t help but note that at least half of the them are of him smiling.

“These are all lovely works, Kitagawa. I can’t seem to identify a problem with these.” Akechi looks up from the last page, tilting his head.

“Don’t you see?!” Yusuke takes the sketchbook back, shaking his head at the drawing. “I had stayed at Leblanc to watch the news channel that had your interview on. However… Your portrayal did not fit the burning emotion I wish to encase in this art piece.”

“Wait, burning emotion? What do you mean?”

“How I feel when I see you, of course. But, as I was saying, the way you present yourself on the television is significantly different than how you did on our last meeting. You seemed much more genuine during that outing, and that is why I have summoned you here today.”

“Wait, wait, so you feel a burning emotion when you look at me.”

“Yes.” Yusuke looks at him like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Now, will you smile for me?”

“Um…” Akechi wonders if there’s ulterior motives behind this, but he decides to comply and smiles.

Yusuke narrows his eyes. “No, no, that’s not it. The smile you gave me the other day.”

“Is there a difference?”

“Of course! I know because it lit a fire in my chest, a passion that drove me to capture that beauty because it in itself is a work of art.”

Now Akechi’s face is starting to feel warm. The dilation in his eyes… Could it be…?

No, it couldn’t be.

“So, will you smile?” Yusuke persists, taking a step toward him.

“One does not smile genuinely on command, you know. Shouldn’t you try to earn it from me?” Akechi raises a brow at him.

“Earn it?” Yusuke falls silent, assumingly deep in thought. “Knock knock.”

Akechi gives him a look that says ‘seriously?’ “Who’s there?”

“Yusuke.”

“Yusuke who?”

“Yusuke Kitagawa.”

The two stare at each other in complete silence for a few moments, Akechi’s look intensifies and Yusuke with an expectant look.

“Was that not sufficient?”

“No.”

“Perhaps something else will work- Ah, Ryuji sometimes mentions something called… Memes, I believe? Will those work?”

Akechi rubs the bridge of his nose. “Kitagawa, why are you so persistent on this? Can you not recall the smile from the other day?”

“I wish to see it again and capture it, so that I may look at it and experience the same rush of emotions that I initially felt.” Yusuke keeps a straight face while speaking, contrary to Akechi’s look of surprise.

“R-Rush of emotions, you say?” It takes a lot of willpower for Akechi to keep his voice from shaking. This all sounds very similar to the same emotions he has been feeling toward Yusuke, but he couldn’t get his hopes up until it is flat out said. “How would you describe them?”

Yusuke crosses his arms, shifting his weight to his left leg. “It is unlike anything I’ve experienced before. I may describe it as feeling ill, yet has a positive connotation. It stirs my heart, not like the Sayuri did, but still made me feel strongly. It is why you have been on my mind for every piece I attempt to make. It feels… Pleasant and exhilarating.”

Akechi’s face is definitely red now. That is exactly what it sounds like, isn’t it? What other conclusion could there be? But the question is, does Yusuke understand it?

“Kitagawa, have you considered categorizing these feelings?”

Yusuke tilts his head. “I have not. That would be wise, as they are foreign to me.” He hones his gaze on the detective. “Do you have an idea?”

The world seems to slow as Akechi’s heart pounds in his ears. His own feelings that he has bottled up and stored away are bubbling in his throat, ready to burst. They stare him right in the eye, and he knows he can’t run any longer.

“With what you’ve described… It sounds as though you are experiencing romantic attraction.” He’s amazed that he didn’t stutter throughout that.

For once, surprise crosses Yusuke’s face. His gaze becomes unfocused, notably stunned from the answer. 

The silence that follows is absolutely unbearable, worse than anything he’s been through in his life. He’s not sure if that’s an exaggeration.

Yusuke’s hum of acceptance cuts the silence. “Yes, I do believe that is an accurate identification.” A faint shade of pink is dusting his cheeks as he focuses his gaze on Akechi. “I suppose the question is if you return the feelings.”

 _Just like that?!_ Akechi is amazed at how calmly Yusuke takes things, but… The pink suits his cheeks. 

“W-Well, I…” The words catch in his throat, and he feels as though he’s suffocating on them. He opens and closes his mouth, trying to get something out.

“...” The artist steps closer to Akechi, peering into his face. “Your… Cheeks are flushed.” He lifts a hand to gently press the back of it to one of the brunet’s hot cheeks. 

Akechi’s brain isn’t functioning anymore. He never imagined romance to treat him the way it is, but he at least wants to be able to properly respond. Of course not.

“I…” He tries again, mustering up his last bits of strength. “I do r-return the feelings.”

A darker shade of pink colors Yusuke’s cheeks, looking lovelier than the previous shade. He turns his hand around to cup Akechi’s cheek, rubbing his thumb across it.

“I… I see.” Dark eyes dart down to Akechi’s lip, and a tongue pokes out to lick his own. “My apologies, I…” He looks back up at him. “May I kiss you?”

Akechi inhales slowly, the wheels in his brain turning more slowly than he would’ve liked. All he knows is that he really wants this. He breathes out a laugh of sorts, a small smile making its way onto his lips. “Yes, please.”

There’s a moment of hesitation before Yusuke closes the gap between their lips.

Akechi didn’t realize how much he needed this until now, allowing his eyes to slide shut.

Yusuke is gentle, and he conveys that clearly in the kiss. His lips are soft and plump, and he holds Akechi delicately. His way of love is careful and smooth, and it fills Akechi’s heart with warmth.

The two part hesitantly, slowly opening their eyes to gaze at each other. Akechi’s hands find their way to Yusuke’s waist, while Yusuke’s fall to Akechi’s shoulders. It isn’t long before they gravitate toward each other almost naturally, and their lips connect once again. This time, the kiss is longer, and it simply feels right.

Akechi wouldn’t want it any other way.

Yusuke is the one to break the kiss, and his eyes hold a certain shine that takes Akechi’s breath away. His face has darkened to a beautiful shade of red, but that doesn’t seem to deter him. “I feel as though I have a better understanding now for my artwork… Thank you.” His last two words are whispered in the same soft voice that Akechi has come to love.

“You’re welcome. I’m very glad I was of help to you.” Akechi can feel his blush has spread to the tips of his ears, but that doesn’t stop his wide smile. “I feel as though this has enhanced my feelings.

“I feel the same. I wish to pursue this deeper understanding…” Yusuke glances down at his own hands, almost shyly. “You… May stay, if you wish.”

Akechi is almost positive that his heart will burst. Yusuke is too cute. Now that he’s accepted his feelings, the thoughts about the artist roam freely. 

“As much as I’d love to, I have a stack of paperwork calling my name right around now.” He rubs his thumbs into Yusuke’s sides.

Yusuke laughs, and Akechi swears it’s the most melodious thing he’s heard. “I understand. Then… Perhaps I can repay you another day?” He sounds shy again, implying a different meaning.

A date. He’s offering a date. Akechi feels like soaring.

“I would enjoy that very much.”

Yusuke nods, and neither of them move. They stare into each other’s eyes, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

Sadly, Akechi knows this can’t last forever, as much as he wants it to. So, he breaks the trance by leaning forward and placing a small kiss on Yusuke’s lips. “I will see you soon, then.”

“See you.” Yusuke moves his hands from Akechi’s face, and he walks him to the door to see him out.

As he’s walking through the campus, Akechi looks up to see sunlight filtering through the trees. He smiles, noting how light and free his heart feels. He thinks about their kisses and their soft touches for the rest of the day.

For once, Akechi feels at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, Nia!
> 
> You can find me screaming over on Twitter @nozotome!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
